


Lacrimae rerum

by Farwardin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farwardin/pseuds/Farwardin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their restrained relationship starts to make others around suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KnB.
> 
> I'm sorry for OOC-ness and awful grammar and punctuation.

Saying Kise Ryouta’s life as a hectic one is such an understatement. It’s chaos. Not to mention awfully loud and blinding bright. At first, his showbiz flashy life was shocking if not adaptable, then it rapidly became mind-numbing kind of life, and now it gradually changes into a disturbing one. The kind of life people want to avoid at all cost because of endless stresses and unmanageable pressures.

And now, Kise realizes that he’s depressed. Amidst many photo sessions, multiple TV appearances, and his movie premieres all over Japan and Asia, including the film festivals at Russia, France, and Belgium, he’s feeling helpless. He’d pay everyone who wants to be him for a while, just so he can rest all day without his manager nagging about his awaiting schedule.

Hell, he’d even gladly sell his soul to a demon at this rate.

That’s why when an e-mail from Kuroko comes up on his phone screen, he suddenly sheds a tear. What a timing, Kurokocchi, he thinks to himself. It’s like Kuroko has an ability to read people’s mind even when they are in another place.

Kise opens the e-mail and reads it carefully. It’s Kuroko’s, after all, whatever its content is, it must be something deserves attention.

Kuroko Tetsuya

To: You <ryoutakise@mail.ne.jp>

Aug 14

_Kise-kun, I hope this e-mail wouldn’t disturb you. I couldn’t help but to notice your busy schedule as I almost could see your face in TV every time I turn it on. Kagami-kun sends you his best regards. He says that you seem thinner on screen. I made him promise to make you a feast if you decided to come._

_That aside, I feel the need to forward this to you. After you read it, please reply and tell me your thoughts. You can always call me whenever you think is the best time for you (please refrain yourself from whining when you call me)._

_I hope you always take care of yourself, Kise-kun._

Kuroko Tetsuya

\---------- Forwarded Message ----------

From: AomineDaiki<aomine31@mail.ne.jp>

Date: Saturday, August 15, 2015

Subject: RSVP

To: Kuroko Tetsuya <tetsuya.kuroko@mail.ne.jp>

_Will he come? I mean, damn, Tetsu, can you choose more appropriate date for the gathering? For fuck’s sake, it’s on August 31 and you guys decided to have a reunion on that particular day._

_Just tell me if he decided to come and I’ll retreat._

_Daiki_

Kise stares at his phone for a long time. His mind becomes blank. His chest feels like void. What is Kuroko trying to say? Does he want to show how Aomine detests him? Does he want to show Aomine’s guilt for pushing him away? The latter would be impossible, though. Kise laughs dejectedly. He tossed the phone to his couch. “Funny how I just realized how much you hate me, Daiki.”

 

Something vibrates loudly when Kagami was busy suckling his lover’s neck. He groans and glares menacingly at the thing near Kuroko’s feet. “I’m sorry, Taiga-kun. It’s a call, I think it’s important,” says Kuroko sluggishly. His pale upper body is now decorated by freshly made red marks scattered randomly. He reaches his phone and open it, and he says seconds later, “Kise-kun called.”

Kagami’s eyes widen before he grunts, scratches his head dejectedly and pouts a little, “Fine, then. You better make it up for me, Tetsuya.” He stands only in half-opened jeans and goes to the bathroom, limping a little as he walks. Kuroko looks at him fondly before going back to his phone. He actually didn’t expect Kise to reply, as he never do, to his e-mail. Maybe it’s about the bait he put on the e-mail earlier.

Kuroko waits for another minute, and Kise calls again. He swipes the screen and answers, “Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi, how have you been?”

Kuroko pauses a second before replying, “I’m good, Kise-kun. And how about you? Did you eat well?” “Whoa, it’s touching to have you got so worried about me, Kurokocchi,” Kise answers playfully, “-but I’m fine. Been eating and working a lot lately.”

“I’m glad. So, how was it?” “Ah, yes. About that, I must say that I don’t get what you want to tell me in your e-mail. Why did you forward his e-mail to me?” Kise knows Kuroko could tell that his voice slightly wavers as he talks. “Does it bother you?” asks Kuroko.

When Kise doesn’t answer, Kuroko sighs deeply. “I sent it because it’s been ten years, Kise-kun. That much time should give you enough space to think about you and Aomine. That much time should give you many opportunities to find another thing that could make you happy. Are you happy right now?” “I’m happy,” Kise says determinedly. He laughs bitterly inward. Here I am stressed out and almost crossed about my life yet lying that I’m happy when I’m not, Kise thinks.

“Okay, I believe you. If you’re happy, then why don’t you come to our reunion this end of month?” suggests Kuroko flatly, “If you came, I’ll make sure Aomine-kun won’t show up there.”

Kise’s jaw literally drops. Out of all the suggestions Kuroko had been uttered as long as they’ve been friends, this is the most funny one. And ridiculous, in a way.

“Kurokocchi, are you drunk?”

“I’m not the one who’s been drunk for ten years,” Kuroko replies fast, apparently annoyed by the way Kise talks to him. “Well, as you may know, I have a packed schedule and-” “I’m sorry, Kise-kun. I never knew you’re this afraid of your past.” Kuroko couldn’t help but to bite his lower lip after he said it. At that moment, Kagami comes out of the bathroom and stares at him. His face clearly tells that he’s confused seeing Kuroko seems bothered by the call.

“No, then.”

The harshness in Kise’s words makes Kuroko’s chest slightly aching. “Forgive me, Kise-kun, it was rude of me to-” Unexpectedly, Kise suddenly laughs and somehow he could see Kise swats his hand repeatedly, a sign when someone should just forget about things they just said. “No big deal, Kurokocchi! I’ll have you know next time I’m in town, ‘kay?” Kuroko is at loss at Kise’s words. “Yes. Please take care, Kise-kun.” “You, too, Kurokocchi! Oh, and Kagamicchi, too!” says Kise cheerfully before cutting off the phone call.

Kuroko puts down his phone on the bed, he leans forward and holds his head with his hands. It’s really suffocating to see his friends apart in an unlikely way like this. Kagami sits on the floor and grabs his hands, “What’s wrong?” Kuroko gazes at the face in front of him. It’s amazed him how comforting Kagami’s face is for him. How Kagami always looks at him with understanding and adore.

“I said something horrible to Kise-kun,” he admits. “And what was that?” “I kind of said that he’s a drunk and a coward.” Kagami’s thick eyebrows rises, he whistles, “That… It’s rare to hear you insult someone. What made you do that?” Kuroko places his head on Kagami’s left shoulder, he really hates this kind of situation. “Kise said that he won’t come to the reunion.” “Isn’t that what he always did? Not showing up at whatever gathering you guys made?” Kagami asks casually, because it was the truth.

For the last ten years after graduating from college, not once Kise replied their invitation to neither Teikou reunion nor Generation of Miracle’s casual gathering. He didn’t even show up when Akashi invited him to his company birthday’s feast (what made Akashi so understanding towards Kise or what Kise had done in his past life to be able to reject Akashi’s invitation Kagami would never know).

“Yes, except he said it in a firm way. He sounded so determined yet I knew in an instant that he was lying,” Kuroko whispers glumly, “-and he cut me off.” He could feel Kuroko’s tears on his shoulder. Kagami strokes Kuroko’s back. To know that your best friend lies in front of your face (albeit not directly face-to-face) must be hard. Not to mention having someone cheerful and bubbly as Kise cuts you off the phone call… It must be rough.

“You know, it wasn’t your fault that he’s hurt and it certainly is not your responsibility to put up their broken pieces together. I know you suffers when people do, but shit happens, Tetsuya. Theirs is out of your control. Aomine and Kise just have to take care of it by themselves.” Kuroko sniffles, “I know. I’m sorry, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami snickers, he disarranges Kuroko’s hair and pulls him to sit on his lap, “Well, now I’d very much like to kiss you but those snot and tears certainly won’t turn me on, baby,” he whispers playfully. Kuroko stares downward at Kagami’s face, “You could wipe my tears with your kisses.”

“And what do I get afterwards?” he asks as he runs his hands along Kuroko’s sides. Shivering under Kagami’s ministrations, Kuroko wipes his runny nose with his back hand and leans to speak near Kagami’s ear, “Maybe I’ll make it up better than your self-pleasuring in the bathroom earlier, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami shudders.

“Oh. You better be, Tetsuya.”

 

“You’ve been staring at your phone forever, Aomine.”

“Fuck it, asshole.”

“That’s not the way to speak to your higher up, I remind you,” Imayoshi grins as he sips his long black in the paper cup.

Aomine rolls his eyes before locking his phone and getting back on his stakeout. He and Imayoshi, he’d never imagine about them both, in a car, in stakeout duty. God must be so damn detests him when He created him--if there was God-- seeing how He put people he dislikes around him constantly while people he loves are in disarray.

“That’s the van.”

Aomine immediately grabs his automatic gun and unlocks the car they’re in. They watch closely how two girls are tied and gagged and being pushed to walk into a common apartment by three men; one in sport jersey, one in plain white shirt and tattered jeans, and one in short-sleeved shirt and jeans. “Drugs are so easy to obtain right now,” Imayoshi comments, seeing how the girls walk wobbly.

“Now.”

Aomine runs straightly to the building, gun in his hand. Imayoshi gives clearance sign and Aomine climbs the stairs fast and steady. He stops beside the left wall at the top of the stairs. He takes a glance to his left side and stealthily goes along the edge, Imayoshi follows behind. They stop at an old door, it says Room 332. Imayoshi gives him a signal, then they batter down the door.

“Freeze!”Aomine yells authoritatively.

All the people inside suddenly grab whatever they could reach within arms as defense against the policemen, but Imayoshi run straightly to the half-awake girls on the floor while Aomine speaks to his radio, “Detach aid force and send paramedics in, we have two unconscious girls in here.”

As he says that, the man in sport jersey rises his baseball bat at him. Aomine casually grabs the bat and pulls the man towards him. Hestrikes the man with the base of his gun and says, “That makes it three, then.”

His phone vibrates as the policemen take the criminals into custody while Imayoshi attends the girls to the ambulance. “Tetsu?”

“Yo.”

“The fuck? Why do you call using Tetsu’s phone?” He instantly feels annoyed. “Hold it there, shitty cop. Why couldn’t I call you using my partner’s phone?” Kagami asks tauntingly.

“Motherfucker.Fine. Spit it out, Bakagami, just don’t brag at me about your love life,” Aomine curses at him. Kagami laughs and Aomine could hear some rustling there. He snaps at the phone, “Are you having sex right now?! Because if it is, I’m totally gonnarip my ears before they combust hearing you guys fucking each other!”

“Whoa! Snap out of it! I’m just getting out of bed so I don’t disturb Tetsuya. Why do your brains always think of perverted things, anyway?” he whispers noisily, Aomine frowns at that. “Tetsu’s sleeping?”

“Yeah, he…”

“Did you just have sex?”

“Cut it out! That’s not what-” Aomine interrupts, “You did, didn’t you?”

Kagami sighs and Aomine almost could hear him smacks his forehead, “Yes. Happy?”

“Perfect.”

“Anyway, that’s not what I want to talk about. It’s about Kise.”

Aomine’s step falters. “What about him?”

“Still don’t want to mention his name?”

“That’s not what you want to talk about, Kagami.” Aomine says as he slips into the front seat of his stakeout car.

“Yeah. So, Kise called Tetsuya earlier. He was about to confirm his presence--or absence--to the reunion before Tetsuya said something harsh to him.” “Tetsu? What? Tetsu cursed him?” “Who do you think Tetsuya is, geez. Well, Tetsuya kinda called him a drunk and a coward for unknown reason. That being said, I dunno what happened but from what I gather it seemed that Kise snapped at him after.”

“Did I just hear it right? He snapped at Tetsu?” Aomine frowns. The Kise Ryouta he knew long ago would never even hurt a fly. He feels uncomfortable. Was it because of him? “Tetsuya said that Kise wouldn’t come. In a harsh way. He just said no to Tetsuya, fast and firmly, without any details. It was so unlike Kise that it shocked him,” says Kagami.

Aomine tsk-ed. Great, now everybody’s hurt.

“Well, then he wouldn’t come. What’s the matter?”

“Oi. Don’t you dare making it like it wasn’t your fault.” Kagami warns, he growls at him, annoyed.

“It wasn’t my fault he decided to snap at Tetsu,” Aomine defends himself.

“I was there, you know. I witnessed what you did to Kise,” Kagami says firmly.

Aomine pauses.

It stings.

All the dark past he wants to forget.

“I know you did it out of your own control and you were helpless at that time, but it’s been ten years. You both should talk to each other and reconcile. We’re in our thirties, we’re adults. Man up and apologize to him.”

“I like you better when you were just a basketball freak. He won’t come to the reunion, anyway, and what’s the point of asking forgiveness for something so old like that?” Aomine starts talking while scowling his face. “You’re at fault because you lied, Ahomine. You lied and you led someone you loves dearly to destruction, instead of protection.”

_‘How could you do this to me, Daiki?’_

_‘I know you’re lying.’_

_‘You can’t hurt me anymore.’_

“Aomine?”

“Yeah?”

“Just try not to hurt Tetsuya anymore.”

“I’ll work on it.”

The phone call ends, leaving Aomine feels dreadful and pathetic. It’s not a surprise Kise won’t show up at their reunion this year.

There’s no reason for Kise to associate with some sleazy fucked up bastard like him.

“You should just apologize, Aomine.” Imayoshi’s grin appears beside his window. “Did you just eavesdropping me?” Aomine barks. Imayoshi chuckles and sit on the passenger’s front seat, “I’ve been outside all the time.”

Aomine curses his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To look back is too painful for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Police Force activities. I don't know much about Minato-ku and all places in Japan. I did my research but I have to admit it still lacking in some ways.  
> Also, I'm sorry for grammar and punctuation mistakes.

When he opens his eyes, Kise abruptly feels something heavy pushes his chest to no end. It happens at the sight of broad white walls and a coffee colored couch soaking in soft lights of morning sun.

He drops his satchel on the floor and rushes into the kitchen. After spending a suffering minute to find his mug, he pours some water and drinks it immediately. Catching his breath, Kise slips off on the floor and leans on the pantry. “I’m such a pathetic loser,” he laughs bitterly.

Today was the first time Kise comes back to Japan after spending long time abroad. After staying in this apartment in Minato-ku, Tokyo during college, Kise moved out to London when his agency offered a big collaboration project from a sportswear brand and an haute-couture designer. Kise could still remember when he told Aomine about the project, both are ecstatic about it because Kise was a big fan of said designer and Aomine was fond of the sportswear brand.

After graduating college, he stayed in London and occasionally flew to Paris, Milan, and Santorini, Kise came back to Tokyo only to find everything had changed with Aomine.

Don’t, Ryouta. Stop thinking about it, he talks to himself.

Kise stands up and walks to his wardrobe, taking a plain white shirt and a single-breasted navy jacket. His phone rings as he puts the clothes on his bed. “Kise-kun?”

“Hi, Kurokocchi. What’s going on?” Kise feels his stomach twists painfully. “About what I said three days ago, I really am sorry.” Kuroko’s voice even, as his voice always sounds when he really meant what he said. “No worries, Kurokocchi. Oh, by the way, I’m in Japan! Aren’t you happy, Kurokocchi?” Kise asks cheerfully.

He turns on the speaker and strips, bringing the phone to the bathroom as he fills the bathtub with warm water and lavender mint shower gel before submerging in it. “I’m glad you’re back, Kise-kun. Where are you staying now?” asks Kuroko.

A long pause from Kise’s side tells Kuroko that he’s staying in Kise and Aomine’s old apartment.

“Are you busy? We could meet up if you want.”

“Whoa! Really?! Yeah, okay! Why not? Wow, that was the first time you invite me to hang out, Kurokocchi!” Kise says happily, “Okay, give me some time to get ready and I’ll catch you up. Where are we going to meet, then?”

“I’m quite hungry right now, is it okay for you to eat outside?”

“Absolutely. I’m hungry, too, Kurokocchi.”

“Then, how about we meet at a ramen shop across Shiba Fire Department? The ramen is quite tasty and I kind of promised Kagami-kun to treat him some after his work today,” says Kuroko. “That’s near from my place. Guess I’ll just walk there, then. Okay, give me a call when you arrive!”

“Okay. See you later, Kise-kun.” “Yup, see ya!” Kise replies happily. Kise would never hates Kuroko. Not even when Kuroko sided with Aomine. And he certainly would never be angry at Kuroko just because some harsh words he uttered a few days ago. So, he’s going to meet and chat with his best friend. What’s the big deal? Nothing’s gonna go bad, right?

At least, that’s what Kise thinks. But not what he feels.

 

Mita hasn’t changed at all. The streets are full with people but not really loaded like Shibuya’s streets. Most buildings are high, but don’t block the greeneries at all. All the trees are lush and almost evergreen. There are reasons why Kise can’t let go of the apartment he’s staying in right now.

Mita is perfect for him; a strategic and sophisticated downtown with pleasant air and environment. Plus, Kuroko and Kagami are currently living together in Mita, too, due to Kagami’s duty at the new station.

He walks the streets and arrives at the ramen shop across Shiba Fire Department. He sees Kuroko and Kagami inside the shop reading menu board over the pantry. Kise comes into the shop and approaches them, “Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!” They turn their heads and smile, “Long time no see, Kise-kun,” says Kuroko. Kise grins cheekily and hugs him quickly (before he ignite an incredibly scary pass at him), and Kagami bumps his back, “You look like you could use some food, you know.”

“Yeah, I am. I think I could ravish whatever dishes laid out on the table. How are you two doing? And how long have you been staying in Mita?” asks Kise while he order a bowl of clear soup ramen.

“Been seven months. It was dilemma, actually. Moving to Mita makes it easier for me, but now Tetsuya needs to ride the train to go to his publisher office,” Kagami answers, his eyebrows frowning, as if he’s still annoyed by their decision to move. Kuroko touches his arm and says, “It’s okay, Kagami-kun. It’s not like they need to see me everyday, though.”

Kise chuckles at the sight of them. “You guys give me this kind of old happily married couple vibe, you know.” Both Kuroko and Kagami’s faces redden at that remark. By the time their face color back to normal, all of them are contently eating ramen and slurping the soup. Kagami even starts on his fourth bowl.

“Anyway, Kise-kun. I would like to apologize for my rude statement four days prior. It wasn’t my intention to call you foul names,” Kuroko utters while his eyes stare firmly at Kise. Kise ‘s face clearly shows bewilderment, but he chooses to play it cool, “Really, Kurokocchi. I said it was no big deal, right? How could I ever be angry at you?” “I just thought that you never tell me anything, Kise-kun.”

Kagami chooses that moment to choke on his hot soup.

“What do you mean?”

“During these past ten years, I have never been told any single thing of you and Aomine-kun’s issues,” says Kuroko, sipping hot green tea from his cup. Kagami busies himself by wiping his sweat from his face.

Kise stares at Kagami for a moment before turning to Kuroko, “I guess I have not tell you about it, huh?” “Yes. And I would be very grateful if you enlightened me about it.”

Kise places his chopstick on his hashi-oka, sighing deeply, he says, “Fine, then. How about we move to a more comfortable place to talk, Kurokocchi?”

 

At first, they loved each other. Kise would never be ashamed admitting that he loved Aomine. He idolized Aomine since they were in middle school, he adored Aomine even in high school, and what he was certain of was that he never knew when he started to be in love with Aomine.

When he confessed to him on their second year of high school, Aomine gave him positive response, albeit saying it in a very casual manner (read: hot and cold reaction), so they started dating. They continued their own life respectively after graduating high school.

For about a year, Kise got busy with his modelling career and college while Aomine struggled with his life in Police Academy. For a while, everything was all fluffy and bubbly for them, or for Kise, at least.

They shared the same passion for love and life.

Then it all began cracking after Aomine got to move into a new force squad--the Organized Crime Force. Actually, Aomine's late schedule didn't bother Kise. He was busy, too, afterall.

Aomine called him one day at 5 AM.

"Aominecchi? Have you finished your night's duty?" Kise asked while stiffling a yawn. He came home late last night. "It's Kuroko, Kise-kun."

Kise suddenly became alert. The only people would be using Aomine's phone when he's in trouble is Momoi. Kuroko using Aomine's phone?

Alarmed by that tought, Kise asked hurrily, "Is something happened to Aomine? Where is he right now?"

"Please calm down, Kise-kun. Aomine is in hospital right now, he called me and Kagami earlier, so we came to the hospital. Can you come here immediately?" Hearing none of those words after ‘hospital’ was said by Kuroko, Kise practically grabbed his car key and ran his car at maximum speed. Kuroko and Kagami was there when he arrived.

“Where’s he?” Kise asked them anxiously. He didn’t even bothered with how messy and almost hysteric he looked.

Kuroko and Kagami glanced at each other before someone said; “It wasn’t about Daiki, Ryouta.” Akashi was walking down the corridor with a nurse, and nodded at her, letting her back to nurse station. “Daiki was involved in a case I was forbidden to talk about and apparently, those people he supposed to arrest got defensive and the police attempt to arrest had backfired. They brutally attacked the police force Daiki and Satsuki was in.”

Kuroko winced at the last sentence and Kagami put his hand around Kuroko’s shoulder.

“If it’s not about Aomine…,” “Momoi was down after one of Aomine’s bullet lost track and hit her instead,” a new voice chimed in their tense conversation.

“Kise. Kuroko.”

“Nijimura-san.”

Kise plopped down on a chair. He rubbed his face, slightly relieved about Aomine but anxious of Momoi’s current state. Kuroko fisted his hair and turned slightly to hide his expression.

“It was my fault for putting them in a difficult situation. For that, I really am sorry,” Nijimura bowed before the boys. Akashi touched his arm and said, “It was your duty, Nijimura-san. We won’t blame you for this.” Nijimura smiled, although he looked like he had faced a havoc.

The silence broken after Momoi’s parents came in and asked about her condition. They cried after hearing Nijimura’s explanation. Nijimura bowed down before them and that made Mrs. Momoi wailed more painfully.

“Momoi-san.”

All heads turned.

Aomine stood there with his head bowed.

His uniform was dirty and burnt in some places. His skin also burnt and dirty, scratched and chafed here and there. Kise stood up seeing his state. “Daiki-kun, please don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault Satsuki got wounded,” said Mr. Momoi as he hugged his crying wife.

Kise, Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami, and Nijimura watched how Aomine broke down into tears and said ‘sorry’ repeatedly in front of them. They watched how Mr. Momoi’s eyes got wet at those repeated sorrowful words.

Kise clenched his jaw before reaching for Aomine’s hand, yet he still bowed his head and said sorry. He reached for Aomine’s head and embraced him slowly, and Aomine still murmured those words. Kise felt like his heart constricted, how hurt it was for Aomine to face something horrible like this.

In his peripheral vision, Kise could see Murasakibara came along with Himuro, Midorima ran down the hall with Takao on his heels, and almost all former member of Touou’s basketball team arrived with worry all over their faces.

All that time and Aomine still whispered much more ‘sorry’ in Kise’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I can't stand to give hints of couples here and there. Please forgive me :'(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got busy suddenly after posting previous chapter last year I'm sorry I couldn't update soon.
> 
> Again, sorry for inaccuracies, grammar and punctuation mistakes.
> 
> Please refrain yourself from reading for this one contains a bit description of abuse. If it is your trigger, please stop before reading.
> 
> Thanks again for your support.
> 
> Also, merry Christmas!

It was painful when doctor said she couldnt survive yet somehow Momoi's family got the hold of it and accepted her death resolutely. Momois funeral was being held two days after that due to circumstances. Nijimura cleared all his report on the case and all members the police force Momoi and Aomine was in came to perform the funeral. They offered incense during the sutra chanting performed by the head priest of the temple.

At the end of the ceremony, Kise placed twigs of cherry blossoms on her chest and after the relatives and guests offered their last farewell, the casket was sealed and carried to the crematorium. They waited the cremation for nearly two hours and Mr. Momoi decided to split her ashes into several urns and buried one in the family grave. Akashi asked to have one to bury it in his affiliate temple, somewhere in Kyoto.

Mr. Momoi was talking to Nijimura and Akashi when Mrs. Momoi came to Kise after the funeral.

"Kise-kun. May I have a word?" "Of course, Momoi-san," Kise reached her hands and let her invited him to a more secluded place.

"How is Daiki-kun doing?"

After a pregnant minute, Kise answered, "He said he'd come for the funeral and told me to go first, but I guess he hasn't show up." Mrs. Momoi gave him a weak smile, she looked at her daughter's grave at far and said, "Please let him know that I would never blame him of whatever happened to my daughter."  
Kise looked at those motherly eyes that suddenly turned glassy as she stared at him.

"You should comfort him, Kise-kun. I am afraid it is more painful for him to bear than for me."

Kise squeezed her hands and she patted his cheek before going back to her husband and retreated home.

"Aomine?" asked Kagami, suddenly showed up beside Kise. "Maybe he's not gonna come,” Midorima answered for him. "Must be hard for Mine-chin," Murasakibara added. "I'm sorry for your loss, guys," Hyuuga shook their hands and said, "She was a great person." He came with other former members of Seirin basketball team. Behind him, Riko couldn't hide her sadness. She stood beside Kiyoshi with her eyes glossy and red, as she tried so hard not to cry.

"I'm going first, Akashi came up and said, I promised to assist Momoi-san at home today. I would appreciate it if you guys could come along, too." All the conversation seemed unimportant for Kise as he saw a lone figure standing a few blocks from Momoi's grave.

"Kise?"

"Huh?"

"Could you drive us to Momoi-san's house?" Kagami asked him. "Uh, who?" Kise felt disoriented. "Me, Kuroko, Hyuuga-senpai, Riko-san, and Kiyoshi-senpai. Furihata, Midorima, and Takao had ridden Akashis car. The other had gone there, too," said Kagami, "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Did you just say Furihata went with Akashicchi?" Kise frowned at how absurd that sentence was. Kagami shrugged, "Things happened without us knowing, apparently."

Kise searched his pocket and gave his car key to Kagami, "Take my car. I'll stay here longer. Tell Akashicchi and Momoi-san Ill be late, okay?" He stormed right after Kagami held the key. "Wait, Kise! Where are you-" Kagami saw as Kise approached Aomine near Momoi's grave. He sighed and left the graveyard.

  
"Leave me alone."  
"You can consider you're alone, Daiki."  
"Fuck, Kise. All I want is just some time alone to think!" Aomine felt guilty as he spoke with so much tension.  
"That's what you want, not what you need," Kise said softly.  
"For God's sake, stop this. I just-"  
"Pretend I'm not here. I can't leave you."  
Aomine said nothing.  
And Kise waited for him patiently before he spilled a tear and whispered, "Goodbye, Satsuki."

  
Life became a bit different after that.

Kise was still as busy as ever, even though he took the time during the first week after Momoi's funeral and seven weeks after that to do mourning service. While Kise tried to keep doing everything normally, Aomine didn't really take some effort to move on. He seemed fine yet he wasn't. 

His mood didn't improve and all he did was keeping quiet. Nijimura, as his superordinate, noticed this and ordered him to seek medical help. "I'm not depressed, bastard," Aomine growled at him on the speaker as he was too lazy to hold the phone. Plus, why bother, no one was there. "Yeah? Ask anyone around you, would they answer the same?" asked Nijimura, slightly annoyed. "Of course." "Really? Let me speak to Kise, then," he challenged. "What? Fuck, no. What do you want with him?" "To ask him whether you need medical assistance or not."

"What?"

Kise stared at him, and Aomine abruptly grabbed the phone and cut it off. "Are you sick, Daiki? That was Nijimura-senpai, right?" "I didn't hear you coming, Kise." "Don't try to distract me," Kise put down his suitcase and looked at him seriously, "If it was about how I think you should get examined, then yes, I believe so."

Aomine scoffed and stood up from the sofa, "Why do you guys think I need to get help? I'm not sick," he walked past Kise to the kitchen to avoid being interrogated by anyone, Kise even more so. He grabbed his mug and fill it with water, "Damn people trying to control my life," he muttered and drank. That being said, he walked off towards the bedroom and decided to sleep.

 

"Senpai?"

Aomine turned his head and he saw Kise talking on the phone.

"Yes, it's Kise. I call to inform you about Aomine." Nijimura must have said something as Kise paused for a moment. He sighed and said, "I care for him. I'm afraid he'd do something terrible to himself if we don't get him to seek help."

Another pause.

"He would never do that to me," said Kise. Low, but firm.

Aomine stared at him and got back to restless sleep.

 

One day, some time after _shijyuukunichi_ , Kise got home soaked. The rain was no joke and awful as hell, yet he had to finish an outdoor filming for an automotive brand CF. He shimmied out of his drenched clothes in the hallway and walked fast towards the bedroom to take a warm bath.

Aomine was there. He sat on the edge of the bed and didn't acknowledge Kise as he came into the bedroom. "Daiki? You're home?" Kise immediately alarmed by his silence, he put on his robe and sat next to Aomine.

"Hey," Kise touched his hand softly.

"Did you admit to Nijimura that I suffer from depression?"

Kise was taken aback. He sighed. "I'm merely concerned of your mental state, Daiki. You need to let go this guilt. Otherwise, it chained you. It chained you and you would soon change completely become someone I don't know. And I need you back. I need you back as the Aomine I used to know."

"Did you or did you not admit to Nijimura that I am depressed?" Aomine repeated his question without seeing him. His eyes stared at a point on the floor.

"Yes, I di-"

A slap met Kise across his face. The sound resonated through the room.

Kise's eyes widen and he felt another slap even before he saw Aomine had moved.  
Both his hands tighten around Kise's neck and he growled through his gritted teeth, "You don't know what you've done, do you? You ruined me, Kise. You ruined what I've got, my career, you destroyed that with the thoughtless shit you said. Did you even realize that Nijimura isn't just your senior, but also my boss?"

Kise struggled to get away from Aomines deadly grip while choking, desperate to get some air. He kicked Aomine's side and tried to pull his hands off of his neck.

Suddenly, Aomine let go and he stood up. He stared down at Kise who was heaving and choking and coughing, teary-eyed and all.

"You piece of shit."

And he left.

All Kise could hear was the door slamming and his own quickened breath.

 

Life went on like that.

Aomine was ordered to take some time off to get medical assistance regarding his mental state. During that time, not even once Aomine regarded him. He didn't apologize for what happened. To make it worse, he continued to display anger and rage when Kise was around.

Tired of being dirty rag, Kise decided to step up. He didn't know that would be his doom.

It was exactly two months of endless harsh remarks, fights, verbal explosions, and physical outbursts.

"Can we talk?" Kise asked while Aomine was watching an NBA game on TV.

"Later." "We need to talk now, Aomine." He quit calling him Daiki some time ago.

Aomine didn't answer. Kise grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

Aomine didn't move for a moment, but the next moment was a blur on Kise's part. A punch flew between them. Somehow, Kise was ready and he dodged it. Maybe he had expected Aomine to punch him. Or maybe he was just fed up with all this shitty things he felt like he doesn't deserve. Failed to land a punch, Aomine aimed at Kise's face. Aware of this, Kise grabbed Aomines hand and punched his stomach. Aomine choked a little and then suddenly pulled his hair and smashed it to the edge of the coffee table.

Words couldn't describe how he felt at that time. With rivulets of blood streamed down his face, Kises eyes widen in fear.

"What the-"

"Stop talking to me like I'm damaged."

Kise was well aware that this should be the end. With this fucked up situation, Aomine wouldn't do bad things to him anymore. He could just go with the flow and say whatever he's been keeping to himself. "Well, you are, Aomine. You can't even treat someone else like a human being. If you could do this to me, I don't know what you could do to strangers out there when you should be doing your duty as a police," Kise snapped. He spat and tried to wipe the blood, but it was too much so he didn't bother.

"You don't know shit," Aomine smirked almost maniacally.

"Yeah, I don't. I'm going, anyway. I'm going to live my life and you can stay here to rot forever. You don't want to talk? Fine. I'll be out of here right now." Kise walked wobbly towards bedroom, he intended to pack up some of his stuffs and get help from his manager. This is the worst, he thought, I won't be working until this heal.

Aomine grabbed his elbow and pulled him.

"Stop. You really think you could walk away easily, huh?" Aomine eyed him dangerously.

That was the time when Kise knew that he was going to die.

 

Kagami grunted as he called Aomine repeatedly yet said person didnt even answer. "This bastard. He said he wants 1-on-1," he munched on his third Maji burger and called again.

When Aomine failed to answer for the umpteenth time, Kagami decided to come pick him up as Kise's apartment wasnt far from there. In no time, he was in front of Kise's door. Kise had cleared his admission being Kise's friend and all so the security guard has known him and let him in without any difficulties.

He rang the bell and called out, "Kise."

No answer.

He knocked and called out, again, "Kise. Is Aomine with you?"

The door was suddenly opened in a rush.  
Aomine stood there, wrecked and looked confused. Kagami was shocked, "What the fuck happened?!" That was when he saw the blood on Aomine's hands and arms and across his shirt.

"Fuck."

Kagami rushed into the room and ran to their main bedroom. There, Kise laid naked on the floor, unmoving. Kagami's eyes widen in horror.

"Kise!"

Trained as a firefighter, Kagami rushed to check on his condition as a first aid.

His stomach clenched painfully. Kise's wrists and chest were bruised, his arms and knees chafed, some parts of his skin reddened. There was hands mark on his face and neck, "Shit!" Kagami cursed.

He half-flipped Kise's body to check his backside and he noticed some signs of sexual abuse and his head... Oh, his head. "Shit!" Kagami dialed 119 immediately and explained the situation. He then wrapped Kise carefully with bed sheet and rummaged Kise's fancy bag to take his phone.

"Password-protected? Ugh!"

"Try Aomine Daiki 31 without space," said Aomine out of the blue, his voice weak.

After calling Kise's manager and reporting what had happened (and wincing everytime the manager said she would kill Aomine in every possible way), Kagami tossed the phone and strode to land a strong punch towards Aomine's solar plexus.

"WHY YOU BASTARD?! WHY?! HE IS DEVOTED TO YOU, HE DOESNT DESERVE THIS!!!" Kagami was practically screaming. Nosy neighbors be damned.

"I don't know," Aomine answered. He stared at a point behind Kagami's head. His eyes lost their brilliance.

"Did you rape him?!"

Aomine was silent before he said, "I did."

"YOU ARE FUCKED, AOMINE!" Kagami spat at him and punched his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shijyuukunichi: some kind of ritual 49 days after funeral
> 
> Also, I made a preview art for next chapter (hopefully soon); check it out here http://kayquarter.tumblr.com/post/154938064338/made-a-preview-art-for-next-chapter-of-lacrimae

**Author's Note:**

> Lacrimae rerum: "Tears of Things" (when you're moved to tears as you gaze at something)


End file.
